Crossing the Bridge
by gekanna87
Summary: Ino merasa aneh dengan pesan-pesan Sakura. Khawatir dengan sahabatnya ia terpaksa kembali ke Konoha. Perjalanan ini memaksa Ino untuk menghadapi masa lalu. sementara di sekelilingnya bahaya laten mengintai. Inox Gaara. villain: Sasuke


**Author's Note : Maaf, Saya kembali malah dengan cerita baru.. utang update fic yang lain masih banyak tapi sedang tak menemukan ilham untuk melanjutkan. Kali ini saya membuat fic cetek dengan pasangan Gaara x Ino. Selamat membaca. **

**Crossing the Bridge**

**Chapter I**

Yamanaka Ino duduk termenung di atas tempat tidur. Di sampingnya tergeletak sebuah koper yang memuat semua keperluannya. Gadis itu ragu untuk pergi. Ia meninggalkan Konoha karena masa lalunya dan ia tak ingin berhadapan lagi dengan orang itu, tetapi pesan-pesan dari Sakura membuatnya sangat resah. Ino merasa sahabatnya mencoba menyampaikan sesuatu di balik kalimat-kalimat penuh bunga yang menggambarkan kehidupan sempurnanya.

Ia mengenal Sakura sejak kecil. Mereka tumbuh bagaikan saudara, jadi ia tahu benar bukan gaya Sakura menulis email seperti itu. Tiap kali Ino bicara di telepon, ia bisa mendengar suara sahabatnya gemetar. Tidak ada lagi nada percaya diri. Seakan sahabatnya bukan dirinya lagi. Dia berbicara dengan begitu hati-hati. Menjelaskan pada Ino bahwa dia bahagia dan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Seminggu yang lalu, ia menerima pesan dari sebuah nomor tak dikenal. Sebuah pesan SOS meminta pertolongan. Instingnya berkata ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya karena itu ia merasa harus kembali ke Konoha.

Seharusnya Sakura baik-baik saja, sebab ia menikah dengan pria yang dia cintai. Pria yang kekuasaannya begitu besar di kota Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha. Ino tak lagi memiliki siapa-siapa karena itu Sakura menjadi sangat penting baginya. Wanita pirang itu mendesah, menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul tiga. Ia harus berangkat sekarang untuk mengejar pesawatnya. Ino meraih mantel dan kopernya. Berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur. Dia akan baik-baik saja selama bisa menghindari pria itu.

"Sudah siap? Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bandara." Seorang pria dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Terima kasih, Deidara. Aku selalu merepotkanmu." Ucap Ino pada rekan satu apartemennya. Sepintas Ino dan Deidara terlihat mirip. Mereka sering dikira punya hubungan darah dan Deidara tak pernah mengoreksinya. Jadi ditempat ini dia dikenal sebagai sepupu pria itu. Ino berhutang banyak padanya. Mencari rumah di Amegakure bukan perkara mudah, apalagi ia tak kenal siapa-siapa. Beruntung Deidara mau menerima Ino sebagai teman satu flat meski dia sebenarnya lebih mengharapkan punya teman serumah laki-laki.

"Nah, Tidak masalah." Deidara meraih koper Ino dan membawanya ke mobil. "Aku harap kau cepat kembali, Aku akan kesepian tanpa dirimu."

"Tsk..Tsk..Tsk… Bukannya kau malah senang, tanpa diriku kau bebas mengundang Sasori kapan saja. Meski kalian mencoba untuk tidak berisik, aku bisa mendengar semuanya dari kamar tidurku tahu!" ledek wanita pirang itu.

"Ah.. aku minta maaf kalau kami mengingatkanmu pada kejombloanmu." Balas Deidara menyindir. Selama lima tahun ia mengenal Ino, wanita itu tak pernah sekalipun berkencan, tak pernah memiliki pacar padahal dia begitu cantik dan banyak lelaki yang mendekatinya.

"Hm..Hidup lebih sederhana tanpa drama dan pria." Ucap Ino mengulang kalimat yang telah menjadi motto hidupnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak merasa kesepian saja."

"Tidak, Aku sudah terbiasa. Lagipula aku punya teman."

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja, Ino? Apa yang akan terjadi bila kau bertemu dengannya."

Ino berwajah kecut. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Belum tentu dia masih di sana. Lima tahun berlalu, seharusnya masalah itu sudah terlupakan."

.

.

.

.

Air mata membuat make up yang Sakura kenakan luntur. Wajahnya berantakkan, tapi ia tak peduli. Wanita malang itu masih tersedu. Ia harus keluar dari sini, tapi bagaimana? Setiap kali ia mencoba bicara. Suaminya di sana mengawasi setiap ucapannya. Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah sedingin es.

"Apa kau sudah lupa dengan kata-kataku? Aku tahu apa yang hendak kau sampaikan pada Naruto."

"Ma..Maafkan aku, Aku tak akan mengulanginya." Sakura terbata. Ia selalu minta maaf meski ia sama sekali tidak salah. Bila ia mengaku salah mungkin suaminya tidak akan menghukumnya lagi.

"Hati-hati dengan apa yang kau ucapkan, Jangan membuatku tak senang. Aku tak segan menyingkirkanmu bila kau tak mematuhiku lagi. Apa kau mau berakhir seperti itu?"

"Aku ini istrimu Sasuke, mengapa kau tak mempercayaiku? Aku tak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa. Aku tak akan berniat buruk padamu atau menjerumuskanmu dalam masalah."

"Aku tidak berniat mempercayai siapapun, Sakura. Andai saja kau tak tahu, aku mungkin bisa bersikap baik padamu. Tapi kini kau menjadi ancaman bagiku. Apa kau bisa diam dan tak memberitahu Ino tentang apa yang terjadi dengan ayahnya?"

"Percayalah Sasuke, Aku tidak akan berkata apa pun. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Aku tak mengetahui apa-apa. Izinkan aku keluar dari sini dan bertemu putriku. Jangan menghukumku lagi, Aku mohon." Sakura mengiba. Ia merindukan Sarada. Sasuke begitu tega memisahkannya dengan putrinya.

Seulas senyum sinis menghiasi bibir Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tak terenyuh melihat istrinya memohon-mohon. "Sarada tak memerlukan dirimu. Anak itu mengerti ibunya sedang sakit dan tidak ingin menggangu."

Sakura terpekur, Menatap Sasuke dengan rasa tak percaya. "Apa yang kau katakan pada Sarada?"

"Ibunya sakit jiwa dan tak menginginkannya."

"Tega sekali kau membuat Sarada berpikir buruk tentangku. Dia putriku. Dengar Sasuke, Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau minta. Biarkan aku bersama Sarada lagi." Teriak Sakura masih berurai air mata. Sudah sebulan Sarada dijauhkan darinya dan tak seorang pun curiga. Harapannya tertumpu pada Ino. Untuk menyelamatkan dia dan pergi dari sini.

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Peringatannya kali ini seharusnya sudah cukup membuat Sakura ketakutan. Awalnya pernikahan mereka baik-baik saja, tapi semenjak Sakura tanpa sengaja membaca dokumen sialan itu dan ketahuan melakukan investigasi. Ia merasa tak aman. Sakura sangat dekat dengan keluarga Yamanaka. Wanita itu, bila ia kurang hati-hati bisa saja menguak rahasia itu demi keadilan bagi Sahabatnya.

Seharusnya ia menyingkirkan Sakura segera, tapi wanita itu adalah Ibu dari anaknya. Ia tidak tega. Pria berambut raven itu melonggarkan dasi lalu dengan kesal mengacak rambutnya. Apa yang diwariskan padanya tak hanya nama besar, tapi juga rahasia hitam.

Untuk bisa menguasai kota ini secara turun-temurun. Keluarganya tak hanya menjalin relasi dengan politikus. Seperti juga pendahulunya yang berjabat tangan dengan para bandit. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Uang yang mudah tak dihasilkan oleh bisnis yang jujur. Dia berpikir semua orang bisa dibeli sampai Inoichi Yamanaka muncul sebagai salah satu anggota senat. Pria itu tak mau disuap dan juga tak mau tutup mata. Sungguh tak mudah membungkam seorang Inoichi Yamanaka. Tapi apa artinya satu orang baik diantara para koruptor? Begitu Nara dan Akimichi menarik dukungan dan berpindah ke kubunya. Dia dengan mudah merancang skenario untuk menjatuhkan Inoichi.

.

.

Ino merasa mual. Taksi yang ia tumpangi melewati rumah yang dulu ia tinggali. Rumah yang kini di sita pemerintah. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia menemukan tubuh ayahnya tergantung di pohon Wisteria yang menghiasi kebun mereka.

Polisi bilang ayahnya bunuh diri. Mereka menduga ayahnya depresi dan malu akibat tersangkut kasus korupsi. Bukti-bukti dipaparkan padanya, Media menyudutkan ayahnya, tetapi dalam hati Ino tak pernah percaya ayahnya menerima suap dari pengusaha untuk mendapatkan tender pembuatan rumah sakit baru yang anggarannya triliunan. Pemenangan tender bukanlah hal yang seorang anggota senat bisa putuskan sendiri. Bila memang ayahnya menerima suap. Ino seyakin-yakinnya anggota yang lain pasti ikut kecipratan, tapi mengapa hanya nama ayahnya saja yang muncul ke permukaan. Mengapa hanya ayahnya saja yang diusut.

Dia berusaha mencari kebenaran, tapi tak seorang pun peduli. Kian hari hidup di Konoha semakin tidak berpihak padanya. Hari-hari semakin berat. Ia bergantung pada Sakura, tetapi gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan kekasih barunya. Ino tak menyalahkan Sakura lebih fokus pada Sasuke. Sahabatnya itu memendam rasa sejak lama.

Yang paling menyakitkan baginya adalah Ketika ia sedang jatuh dan membutuhkan dukungan, pria sialan itu malah menikamnya dari belakang. Tanpa pikir panjang Ino pergi mencari sebuah kehidupan baru. Ayahnya pasti tak menginginkan dia bersedih. Tak ada hal yang tersisa baginya di Konoha.

Ino _check-in _di sebuah hotel yang cukup nyaman. Penghasilannya sebagai _personal assistant _di sebuah firma hukum tak bisa membuatnya menikmati kemewahan. Merasa lelah dengan perjalanan yang cukup panjang. Ino membuka kopernya untuk mencari pakaian tidur lalu membasuh wajahnya.

Mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos usang. Ino membuka pintu menuju balkon. Dari tempatnya berdiri terdengar deru kendaraan yang melintas. Matanya mengenali bangunan tinggi menjulang yang menjadi land mark kota ini, yang juga melambangkan supremasi keluarga Uchiha. Wanita itu meraih ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Sakura untuk memberitahu dia di sini.

Sasuke mendengar ponsel istrinya berdering. Ia sengaja menyita benda itu agar Sakura tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun tanpa pengawasannya. Satu kali berdering dia abaikan. Begitu benda itu berdering untuk kelima kalinya. Dia langsung berpikir untuk mengintervensi.

'_private number' _ Layar ponsel berkedip menunjukan sebuah nomor yang tidak terdaftar. Siapa gerangan yang begitu berminat mengontak istrinya. Ia pun menerima panggilan itu.

"Sakura, Aku sudah kembali."

Sasuke mengenali suara itu. Ingatannya tertuju pada sosok gadis berambut pirang dan bermata aquamarine yang menawan. Dia pun berdeham.

"Maaf, Ini Sasuke Uchiha. Istriku sedang tak bisa menjawab panggilan anda. Ini siapa?" Tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku, Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

"Ah, Aku ingat. Temannya Sakura. Apa ada yang bisa aku sampaikan. Saat ini dia sedang beristirahat."

Ino mengerutkan kening mendengar penjelasan itu. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Sakura merasa tak enak badan. Belakangan ini dia sering sakit." Jawab Sasuke penuh kebohongan.

"Dia tak pernah bercerita padaku."

"Mungkin dia tak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

"Sasuke, Tolong beritahu Sakura aku telah kembali."

"Akan aku sampaikan, Selamat malam."

"Terima kasih." Ino menutup telepon. Merasa lebih khawatir. Sakura sakit dan tak pernah memberitahunya. Mungkin sudah benar dia datang kemari.

Dari meja kerjanya, Sasuke menekan interkom untuk memanggil asisten pribadinya. Tak lama kemudian seseorang pria berjas hitam dan berkulit pucat berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa anda memanggilku, Tuan?"

"Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu, Awasi pergerakan Yamanaka Ino."

"Putri dari Inoichi Yamanaka?" Tanya Sai mengkonfirmasi.

"Benar. Cari tahu di mana dia sekarang dan siapa saja yang bertemu dengannya."

"Bagaimana dengan Nyonya Sakura?"

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Setelah mendapatkan perintah. Sai langsung melaksanakan tugasnya. Pekerjaan yang cukup mudah. Ia tinggal melacak asal sinyal ponsel dari panggilan yang diterima oleh Sasuke dan menemukan tempat wanita itu menginap.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Ino lakukan di pagi itu adalah kembali menghubungi Sakura, tetapi sekali lagi panggilannya terhubung dengan mesin penjawab. Sebenarnya Sakit macam apa yang di derita Sakura hingga merahasiakan hal itu dari dirinya. Mungkin ia harus bertanya pada teman-teman yang lain. Apa Naruto juga tahu? Sasuke dan lelaki itu bersahabat dekat. Masalahnya ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menemui Naruto.

Ino pun memanggil taksi dan meluncur menuju kediaman Uchiha. Berdiri di depan pintu gerbang dia merasakan _deja-vu_. Rumah ini tetap terlihat sama seperti saat dia dan Sakura menghadiri sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh nyonya Mikoto. Mereka sama-sama berusia sembilan belas tahun. Kedua ayah mereka berkarier di bidang politik. Pada puncak kariernya ayah Sakura berhasil menduduki jabatan sebagai gubernur. Sedangkan Ayah Ino bersama paman Shikaku menduduki kursi senat.

Ia teringat ketika para orang tua sibuk mendiskusikan kontrak politik mereka. Anak muda sibuk bersenang-senang dengan keberadaan minuman alkohol yang melimpah. Sakura berkenalan dengan Sasuke dan Ino bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang ia berikan segalanya hanya untuk di sia-siakan. Sungguh Ino menyesal.

Ino berbicara pada petugas keamanan, lama berdiskusi. Ia tetap tak diizinkan masuk. Petugas keamanan berwajah muram itu tak percaya dia adalah teman Sakura. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Ino masuk tanpa autorisasi.

Ino mendesah keras dan menepuk jidatnya. Mengapa kemarin dia lupa memberitahu Sasuke kalau dia akan menjenguk Sakura. Ino pun memutuskan menyambangi Sasuke di kantornya. Barangkali pria itu ada di sana. Ino pun mengunakan internet untuk mencari kantor Sasuke. Ia terkejut menemukan banyak kemungkinan. Sasuke tak hanya seorang pengusaha tapi juga seorang politisi. Ino terkejut menemukan fakta pria itu menjadi ketua umum partai demokratik di usia begitu muda dan juga dicalonkan sebagai gubernur periode berikutnya. Melihat sejarah dan sepak terjang keluarga Uchiha sepertinya hal seperti itu wajar terjadi. Ratusan tahun yang lalu tempat ini di dirikan oleh klan Senju dan Uchiha. Sejak dulu mereka selalu terlibat dalam pemerintahan dan menjadi pemimpin dibalik layar dari dagelan yang bernama demokrasi. Semua warga Konoha sadar kota dimiliki oleh Uchiha.

.

.

Kantor partai Demokrat

Kunjungan politik membawa dia dan rombongannya ke sini. Partai yang berkuasa di Konoha. Di sisi lain dia juga mengenal Naruto. Wajah pembaruan yang diusung partai Nasional sosialis. Ia ingat Sasuke dan Naruto berteman akrab saat kuliah. Sayangnya perbedaan ideologi dan pandangan membuat keduanya kini menjadi rival. Tak masalah bagi dirinya siapa yang menang, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah membuat perjanjian yang mengungkan bagi Sunagakure.

Begitu memasuki gedung, Dia di sambut dengan meriah oleh para staff. Sasuke telah meminta maaf sebelumnya karena ada urusan mendadak ia tak bisa menyambut Gaara. Kunjungan ini sebenarnya hanya formalitas. Ia akan berbasa-basi sedikit dengan pengurus partai lainnya. Sisanya dia dan Sasuke akan diskusikan secara pribadi.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Mata hijaunya sempat melihat seorang wanita sepertinya tengah berdebat dengan pegawai kantor depan. Langkah Gaara terhenti. Ia mengenali wanita itu. Wanita yang berhutang banyak penjelasan padanya.

"Maaf, Permisi. Ada seseorang yang ingin saya sapa." Ucap Gaara pada salah seorang pengurus partai yang tadi bicara padanya.

"Ah, anda mempunyai kenalan di sini?"

"Tentu saja. Saya pernah tinggal lama di Konoha. Silahkan ke ruang pertemuan lebih dulu. Saya akan segera menyusul."

.

.

"Nona, Saya ini teman Sasuke Uchiha. Apa sulitnya memberitahu dia saya sedang di sini." Ujar Ino dengan sopan.

"Maaf, Anda harus membuat janji bila ingin bertemu beliau. Lagi pula saat ini beliau sedang tak ada ditempat."

"Kalau saya membuat janji. Kapan saya bisa menemuinya?"

Sang pegawai mengetik di keyboardnya. "Maaf, kami punya ratusan janji temu untuk diproses."

Dahi Ino berkerut. 'Susah sekali bertemu orang penting. Andai saja Sakura menjawab email dan pesannya.' Gerutunya dalam hati.

Gaara sudah berdiri di belakang wanita pirang itu. Tak salah lagi ini Yamanaka Ino. "Aku tak menyangka akan melihatmu lagi, Ino."

Mendengar namanya di sebut Ino menoleh. Wajahnya langsung pias menemukan mimpi buruknya berdiri di depan mata. Sabaku Gaara, tidak banyak berubah dari saat terakhir dia melihatnya. Rambutnya merahnya yang dulu liar kini tersisir rapi. Tatapan mata hijau pupusnya tetap tajam dan ingin tahu.

Ino tak balas bicara. Entah apa nasib buruk yang menaunginya sehingga ia bertemu orang yang paling ia hindari di Konoha. Wanita pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya yang bersepatu hak tinggi menjauh. Seakan dia tak sedang diajak bicara.

Gaara tentu saja tak membiarkan Ino pergi. Ia memegang lengan wanita itu untuk menghentikannya. "Mau pergi begitu saja? Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

Seorang gadis berambut coklat berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah mereka. "Gaara-sama, Mereka menanti anda. Pertemuan ini penting."

Oh, Ino tidak lupa wajah gadis itu. Ternyata mereka masih bersama. Ino menatap Gaara dengan dingin, menarik lengannya melepaskan diri dari gengaman pria sialan itu. "Aku tak berhutang apa pun padamu." Desisnya kesal. Ino pun pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Gaara membiarkan wanita itu berlalu. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bicara. Ia hanya menatap pungung gadis yang menghancurkan hatinya. Pergi menghilang begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa. Selama lima tahun ini Gaara selalu bertanya mengapa? Dia tak pernah merasa menyakiti Ino dan dia pun mengambil kesimpulan wanita itu hanya mempermainkannya, tapi benarkah. Ia akan mencari Ino untuk mendengar jawaban. Mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa lepas dari rasa penasaran yang menghantuinya.


End file.
